Many types of traction devices have been employed in an attempt to alleviate lower back pain. One type of traction device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,787 which issued to Rush on Apr. 2, 1974. In the Rush device, the patient's calves are horizontally supported on a vertically movable support with the vertically disposed thighs of the patient being strapped to the movable support. The apparatus disclosed in Rush is not adjustable for various sizes of patients and does not provide a convenient means for restraining the patient's legs, below the knees, during upward movement of the support. Further, the Rush device is difficult to use and it is believed that prolonged use of the device, as recommended, might imperil circulation in the patient's legs, particularly in older patients.
Other types of traction devices and exercising devices have been described such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,101; 3,874,375; 3,593,708; 3,850,165; 3,124,126; 3,659,594; and 4,103,681. All of the prior art devices suffer from the same drawbacks in that they are not convenient to use, are not maximally effective, and do not provide in a recumbent patient the proper vertical lifting pull to the thighs and consequent proper vertical lifting action on the pelvis so as to achieve right angle flexion traction at the lumbosacral joint with consequent optimal enlargement of the intervertebral foramina with consequent relief of low back pain and its attendant muscle spasm.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a flexion traction back relaxing system.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved back pain relieving system.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved back muscle relaxing system which in turn further alleviates the low back pain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a back relaxing system which is easily adaptable to a large majority of hospital beds, physiotherapy treatment tables, and home treatment situations.
A further object of the invention is to provide a back relieving and back muscle relaxing system including a supporting frame which is telescopic so as to be used with adjustable hospital beds.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flexion traction back relaxing system including a knee and ankle supporting mechanism which properly supports the knees and ankles of the patient.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a flexion traction back relaxing system for the relief of back pain which is easily controlled by the patient.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a flexion traction back relaxing system for the relief of back pain which is adjustable to various sizes of patients.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved back pain and back relaxing system which does not interfere with the circulation of the blood in the patient's lower legs.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.